Metrics regarding a software product (e.g., current deployment, usage, version information, environment information, etc.) can be helpful to infrastructure administrators, developers, and the like. For example, metrics can assist individuals in such things as: identifying software bugs; identifying areas of product improvements; monitoring infrastructure utilization; assessing deployment/usage of different software product versions; determining user retention by certain software products; identifying which software product features are being used and by which users; and targeting software upgrades and critical bug fixes.
When a software product is deployed and operated across a distributed computer system as a plurality of software services, collection and aggregation of metrics for that software product can be a challenge. This is especially true when dealing with several different software products that may utilize different metrics collection/aggregation methods, and when deployment and operation of a software product is scaled up to be highly available (e.g., to serve more users or serve more tenants).